survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary of Terms
This page is a glossary of terms that may be useful to new players in the Survive The Disasters series. These terms may be frequently used by players in-game. This page's layout is based on Fandom's official Glossary. Contents: A B C D E G H I L M N O P R S T U V W X Y Z A ; A-Rank : The penultimate obtainable rank in Survive The Disasters 2. ; Achievement : Achievements are minor tasks or bonuses that can be obtained by the player after surviving a disaster in STD2. B ; B-Rank : The fifth obtainable rank in STD2. ; Break Time : A longer intermission that lasts 60 seconds, which occurs after every map change. ; Bloxxing : This term is used when a player kills an enemy disaster. ; Bonus : A round with 'disasters' players can participate in to earn coins or experience points. ; Boss : Used to refer to boss disasters, like Reaper and Black Mage. ; Badge : Roblox badges that can be obtained in-game, including the Deadly Horseback Ride badge. ; Buff : Antonym: "'Nerf'"'' : Used to describe when certain items or features were increased or needs to be strengthened in stats; this term can be also applied in most of the other games found online. C ; C-Rank : The fourth obtainable rank in STD2. ; Coil : Term used to collectively refer to the Gravity Coil, Speed Coil, Regeneration Coil, Fusion Coil, or Game Master Coil. ; Cruel Defeat : Term used to refer to a state where every player has died in the server during a disaster. D ; D-Rank : The third obtainable rank in STD2. ; Death : ''Synonym: "'Wipeout'"'' : The experience of being killed in-game during a disaster round, resulting in a Wipeout. ; Double Disaster : ''Synonym: "'Double'"'' : Refers to the Danger Mode Double Trouble, in which two disasters occur simultaneously. E ; E-Rank : The second obtainable rank in STD2. F ; F-Rank : The standard rank for new players in STD2. G ; Game Master : ''Synonym: "'GM'"'' : Term used to refer to the Game Master items, such as GM Stars, GM Coil and GM Sword. ; Gear : ''Synonym: "'Item'"'' : Term used to refer to the gears that can be purchased in the Gear Shop. H ; Hardcore : Used for referring to Hardcore Mode. ; Hyper : A disaster in its hyper version. I ; Impossible : A disaster in its impossible version. ; Intermission : The standard 15-second timer between every disaster. J ; Jumppower : The height in studs of the linear vertical distance a Gravity Coil with a full Anti-Gravity Meter can allow the player to travel. K ; Katana : Used to refer to either the Epic Katana disaster or the Epic Katana gear itself. L ; Last One Standing : ''Synonym: "'LOS'"'' : An Achievement that is awarded when there is only one player alive in the server. ; Leaderboard : ''Synonym: "'LB'"'' : Used to refer to either the server leaderboard or the global one. M ; Map(s) : One of the many settings and terrain in which the game takes place. ; Map Change : ''Synonym: "'Stage Select'"'' : The time period in which players vote for what they want the next map to be. ; Mystery : A danger mode that executes a random disaster under heavy fog. ; Melee : ''Antonym: "'Ranged'"'' : Used to refer to weapons that are used in close combat. N ; Nerf : ''Antonym: "'Buff'"'' : Used to describe when certain items or features were decreased in stats or need has stats that need to be decreased; this term can be also applied in most games. ; Noob(s) : Frequently used term that describes the popular disaster Noobs. This term can also be used online to describe new players. O ; Overpowered : ''Synonym: "'OP'"'' : Used to describe disasters with superior strength or difficulty (or the hard ones), generally those that make the game near-impossible to beat. This term can be applied to other situations, whether related to gaming or not. ; Orb : Enhancement spheres that can be applied to gears to increase their power. ; Orb Gachapon : ''Synonym: "'Gachapon'"'' : A unique shop where players can purchase orbs. P ; Points : The main currency in Survive The Disasters. ; Player Points : Unique Roblox points that increase a player's position on a global leaderboard for a specific game. They appear in a small pop up notification in the bottom right corner of the screen after every disaster. Q ; Quadruple Threat : ''Synonym: "'Quad'"'' : Refers to the now-removed Danger Modes Quadruple Threat. ; Quintuple Threat : ''Synonym: "'Quint'"'' : Refers to the Danger Mode Quintuple Threat seen only in Survive The Disasters 4. R ; Ranged : ''Antonym: "'Melee'"'' : Used to refer to weapons that are used at a distance. ; Rank : An 'indication' of a player's stats. ; Redcliff : Used to refer to the Redcliff Warriors disaster. ; R : Used to refer to Guest Ambush, which was renamed to R in Survive The Disasters 4. S ; Shop : The big structure located to the left of the main building on a map. This structure has three compartments, being the Gear Shop, the Orb Gachapon and the Gamepass Shop. ; Sword : A type of melee weapon that is used for bloxxing enemies in enemy disasters, one example is the Battle Sword. ; Skill Rating : ''Synonyms: "'SR'"'' and "'Skill Rank''' : Used to refer to either other's or one's own Skill Rating.) ; Streak : The number of consecutive disasters a player has survived without dying or disconnecting from the game. T ; Triple Threat : Synonym: "'Triple'"'' : Refers to the Triple Threat Danger Mode. ; Triple Triple Threat : ''Synonym: "'Triple Triple'"'' : Refers to the Triple Triple Threat Danger Mode seen in Survive The Disasters 4. ; Teamwork Triumph : A bonus awarded to every player when all the players in a server survive a Disaster round without dying. U V ; Vyriss : ''Synonym: "'TheFurryFox'" : Used to refer to Survive The Disasters' developer. W ; Warning : An alert message that announces an upcoming Danger Mode disaster round. X Y Z Category:Help